Deadliest Job Ever
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Amy Stone is heading to Jurassic Park to paint the murals for the tourist buildings. She's excited, nervous, and curious about what the park would be like, but she gets more than she ever imagined. She meets an interesting man and finds out why dinosaurs should have stayed as fossils.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

"So you're really going to take this job?" my mom asked me over the phone as I waited at the airport for my flight to Costa Rica where I would be catching a boat to Isla Nublar.

"Mom, this is the highest paying job I've had in a while. I'm not letting this pass me by," I said a little tiredly since I had already had this discussion with my mom multiple times.

"But that crazy man is making dinosaurs, real dinosaurs. You could die there," she shouted and I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, I know, but I won't even be near the dinosaurs. I'll just be painting the murals inside the tourist center," I said and gave another sigh when I saw it was time to start boarding the plane. "Mom, I love you and I'll stay far away from the dinosaurs. Don't worry. I'll be off that island before they even open it up to the public. The plane is boarding so I have to let you go, but as soon as I can get to a phone on the island, I'll call you and let you know I'm ok," I said and told her I loved her before hanging up the phone.

The flight only took a few hours but the boat ride from Costa Rica to Isla Nublar was the worst part of the journey. I didn't get sea sick but being stuck on that boat was driving me crazy. When we finally reached the island, I practically ran off the boat with my bags in hand. I ignored the looks from the other passengers and the workers on the boat.

We all walked off the dock and I saw a man in the Jurassic Park uniform holding a sign with my name on it. I walked over to him and gave a relieved smile when he took my bags after we introduced ourselves.

"So are you excited?" Chris, the worker asked as he drove the jeep towards the park.

"Excited as I can be, I guess. I'm really just excited to paint the murals," I replied and he just chuckled at me.

"You're the first person to come to the island to not be excited about the dinosaurs, well besides Robert Muldoon. I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough but he is not happy about the dinosaurs," Chris said.

"Then why is he working here?" I asked curiously.

"Because he's the best at what he does," Chris answered with a shrug before smiling when we drove up to the tourist center. "Welcome to the main building where you will be painting all of the murals," he said as he parked the car. "Come on, I'll take you to meet the boss," he said and we entered the building.

A large tyrannosaurus rex skeleton was in the process of being built in the center of the lobby. To the right of the lobby was a dining area and to the left was the gift shop. The walls were so bare and I could not wait to start painting whatever Mr. Hammond wanted on the walls.

Chris led me upstairs and stopped in front of a door. He knocked on the door and motioned me to go inside when we heard a man call out, "Enter."

I thanked Chris and walked inside to see an elderly gentleman with white hair and a kind smile. "Hello, I'm Amy Stone, nice to meet you," I said and walked over to shake Mr. Hammond's hand. I had only spoke with his assistant over the phone about getting the job.

"Oh Ms. Stone, I'm so glad you're here. Those walls have been so dreadfully bare but I have the perfect ideas of what to paint. I've seen your work and I cannot wait to see what you do here," he immediately said as he shook my hand and his grin only grew bigger.

"I'm happy to be here and thank you for this opportunity. So when would you like to discuss the murals and locations?" I asked but he stood up shaking his head.

"Nonsense, you just got here. You should get comfortable in one of the rooms we have set up for employees, and then you can explore the area a little bit, get some food, and just rest for today. We'll go on a little tour of the park tomorrow to help you get better color scheme ideas for the murals and then we'll discuss the murals themselves," he said as he led me out of the office and downstairs.

Mr. Hammond never ran out of things to say or questions to ask as we walked back outside to the jeep where Chris was surprisingly still waiting. I jumped in the back while Mr. Hammond took the front passenger seat. Chris drove us to a little section of apartments close but not too close to the main park building. The apartment complex was pretty much empty since I'm sure everyone was running around the park doing their normal jobs or getting the actual park setup.

When we arrived at the apartments, Mr. Hammond and Chris gave me a tour of the apartment complex, my keys, and a map of the park and employee sections of the park. When I set down my stuff in my apartment, we drove back to the main building again. Mr. Hammond left to go back to his other business while Chris went to the cafeteria area with me to eat. He also explained how we could get some groceries to be able to cook and eat in our own apartment too. Most employees ate in the cafeteria, but it wasn't mandatory.

Chris was kind enough to drive me back to the apartment complex and he explained that Mr. Hammond and another employee would be by in the morning to give me a tour of the park. Chris gave a wave before walking off to his own apartment and I entered my new home for the next few weeks.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting," I thought before spending an hour unpacking my stuff and then falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

The next day I woke up and just put on some denim shorts and a shirt that I didn't mind getting dirty if I did start painting today. I wasn't too sure about the tour I was about to receive after breakfast from Mr. Hammond and another worker, but I would be brave when seeing the dinosaurs.

"Try not to be eaten by a dinosaur," my mom's words echoed in my mind and I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

"You'll be fine, just stay in the jeep," I muttered as I brushed my dark red hair and pulled it into a bun. I glanced at my reflection and saw my freckles on my pale skin and my green eyes. I gave a nod to myself before leaving my apartment and locking the door.

I didn't see any jeeps in front of the complex so I just walked to the main building to grab some breakfast before the tour. I had at least an hour before it was time for the tour to start.

When I entered the cafeteria I saw a lot of different people sitting around talking and eating breakfast. I walked over to the line to grab some food before looking for somewhere to sit. I saw Chris waving at me from a table close to the back of the room. I got a few looks from some of the other employees as I walked through the room, but I just smiled or didn't pay attention to the looks.

"Good morning," I said to Chris as I took the seat across from him.

"Morning, were you able to get any rest last night? I'm sure it's a little unnerving being on an island full of dinosaurs. I didn't sleep well my first week here," Chris said and pushed the pepper towards me so I could put it on the eggs on my plate.

"I slept alright. It takes me a while to get comfortable in a new place," I told him and took a sip of coffee. "So are you going to be driving the jeep during the tour today or someone else?" I curiously asked.

Chris pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it for a second or two before putting it away. "I'll be at the docks picking up more people today but I think Tony is going to be driving the jeep during the tour with Mr. Hammond. I haven't talked to him much, but I've heard he's a nice guy. His wife works here with him too. Her name is Courtney," he explained and finished his coffee when he saw the time on his watch. "Well I have to head to the dock but I hope you enjoy the park tour today," he said and gave me a wave before leaving the room.

I dropped off my plate, utensils, and coffee cup at the dishes drop-off area, and then I walked to the front of the building. Mr. Hammond and another man were standing there discussing something. As I walked closer to them, I heard that they were talking about what areas of the park to show me so I could be more inspired about the murals.

"Morning," I called out before I walked up to both of them.

"Oh good morning, Ms. Stone. This is Tony, he'll be our driver for today," Mr. Hammond greeted me with a big smile.

Tony, who was taller than me with tanned skin and light blonde hair, gave a polite nod and introduced himself. We shook hands and then he said, "Are you ready to go?" he asked me and Mr. Hammond.

"Sure," I said and tried to relax a little more when Mr. Hammond grinned brightly and we left the building to head to the jeep parked at the front of the building.

I went to sit in the back but Mr. Hammond wanted me to sit in the front passenger seat so I could get a better view of the dinosaurs and their enclosures. I hoped that we didn't go in any of the enclosures or at least not the ones of the carnivores.

As we drove to the first enclosure which was like grasslands and a large body of water in the center. My eyes widened and I'm sure my jaw dropped when I saw the dinosaurs for the first time. I wish I had studied dinosaurs better when I was a kid, but I cared more about painting than science.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Mr. Hammond asked as he leaned between the two front seats to get a better look.

"This is unbelievable," I said softly and the tour continued in much of the same way. I was amazed at everything I saw, but thankfully I did not see any of the carnivores up close. The tyrannosaurus rex was scary and amazing to see, but my level of fear jumped when Mr. Hammond suggested that we go see the raptors. I didn't know much about raptors but I knew they were skilled hunters and smart.

I stayed quiet as I tried to calm my nerves as we drove towards the raptor enclosure. Mr. Hammond stepped out of the vehicle first but I stayed in the jeep with Tony as a man wearing a safari-looking outfit approaching Mr. Hammond.

"Amy, stay far away from this enclosure," Tony said quietly and I looked at him in surprise. He just gave me a stern look and I looked back to the man wearing the safari outfit.

He had dark brown hair and I would be lying to myself if I didn't say he was attractive. He had a stern expression on his face as he talked to Mr. Hammond, and I froze when his sight landed on me. I tried not to react as I felt my heart skipping in my chest.

"Amy, get out of the car. I want you to meet Robert Muldoon. He watches over the park," Mr. Hammond said and I exited the car to walk towards the two men.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy Stone," I said and held out my hand to Robert Muldoon.

"Nice to meet you too," he said and shook my hand, which caused my heart to jump again. "So why are you two here? I told you that we were still doing checks on the enclosure," he asked Mr. Hammond.

"I really want Ms. Stone to paint a mural of the raptors in the tourist dining area, and I thought it would be best if she saw the raptors we have," Mr. Hammond explained as if it was no big deal.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

Robert immediately tensed up after he heard what Mr. Hammond said. "You know that she won't be able to see them that well with all of the trees and bushes in their small enclosure. Also, we are not taking any of the raptors out of the enclosure to put in the smaller cage," he said and stared down his boss before glancing at me.

"Honestly Robert, it should be fine for her to just try to catch a glimpse of them from atop the enclosure," Mr. Hammond said with a shake of his head. He looked back at me as if to ask my opinion.

"Fine, but she will stay right beside me and she will not get too close," Robert snapped before I could say anything, which I was slightly thankful for because it ended the argument.

"Alright, I guess that will work," Mr. Hammond said before Tony called his name saying that he had a call waiting for him at the main building. "I'm sorry but I must take this. After you've had a good look at the raptors, meet me back at my office and we can discuss the murals. Robert, will you drive her back to the tourist center?" he asked already walking towards the jeep.

"They should all be destroyed not used for murals or amusement park attractions," I heard Robert mutter to himself as I turned to face him.

"My mother has the same opinion," I said and pointed to the stairs. "Do we go up there to see the raptors?" I questioned once I had his attention.

"Yes, follow me, and do exactly as I say. These beasts are smart, too smart, and they try every day to destroy their cage," he said and I walked behind him up the staircase until we were on top of the enclosure where large cage bars provided a barrier between us and the raptors. "So your mother doesn't like the dinosaurs either?" he asked when we reached the top of the stairs.

"No, she thinks they should have remained extinct and I agree. They are magnificent creatures but in terms of the food chain, we're very low on the chain when dinosaurs are around," I answered with a shrug as I tried to look down into the enclosure but not too close. I didn't want to tip and fall over.

"This is only asking for trouble," he said with a sigh before grabbing my arm when I jumped at the screech of a raptor below, who had revealed itself to us.

The raptor stared up at both of us before darting back into the trees and bushes in the enclosures. A shiver raced down my spine at the calculating look the dinosaur had in its eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, if you dislike the dinosaurs so much, why are you here?" I questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with a raised eyebrow as he took off his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead and neck.

"I knew it would be a once in a lifetime experience to paint the murals at Jurassic Park. I didn't particularly come here to see the dinosaurs, but I did know that many people would see my artwork here on the walls. I couldn't turn this opportunity down," I honestly told him and looked down at the enclosure again, but I couldn't see anything.

"In a way I came here to challenge myself, but after seeing how ruthless these things are, I'm regretting being here," he said and I looked up at him.

"Maybe you should focus on just keeping the guests and employees safe instead of how ruthless the carnivores are," I suggested even though I wasn't in the same situation as him. After I finished painting the murals, I would be going back to my normal life.

"I'll keep that in mind. Would you like to return to the main building now?" he asked since he could tell that I was uncomfortable since the raptors were making more noises down below. "It's almost their feeding time," he said and I immediately told him that I wanted to return to the main building. "I'll go grab the jeep and meet you at the bottom of the stairs," he said and we started walking down the stairs.

It didn't take long for him to get the jeep and stop in front of me. I got in the passenger seat and buckled my seat-belt.

"So how long will you be here to paint the murals?" Robert asked as he drove.

"Most likely a month or a few weeks after that," I replied and asked him about what he had done before coming to Jurassic Park to work.

The rest of the car ride was interesting as Robert told me about different safaris and hunts he went on in Africa. I told him about some of the paintings I have done so far. I thought he would be bored like most guys I tried to date were, but he genuinely seemed interested.

When we pulled up in front of the tourist center, I was disappointed that our time together was done. I was enjoying getting to know him. Robert was different from anyone I had met before.

"When do you start painting?" he asked before I could get out of the car.

"Probably tomorrow morning. I'll be meeting Mr. Hammond now to discuss locations and themes for the murals," I replied wondering why he was asking.

"If it's ok with you, then I'd like to come watch you paint sometimes," he said and a bright smile crossed my face.

"Sure, once I find out more details of the locations of the murals, then I'll let you know so you can come see them when you have some free time," I said and felt my heart beat a little faster when he grinned at me.

"I'll be at the employee cafeteria later this evening if you would like to join me," he said and grinned even more when I nodded. "See you then," he said and I gave him a wave after getting out of the car and entering the tourist center.

"Maybe being on an island with dinosaurs won't be so bad," I thought as I walked to Mr. Hammond's office to discuss the paintings.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

I was in Mr. Hammond's office for at least three hours discussing the different murals, locations, and themes of the paintings. I was glad I had a notebook so I could take exact notes. I even drew a basic map of the tourist building so I could mark where the murals would be.

"The paint and supplies will be sent to the dining area first tomorrow morning so you can start on the mural there. I'm excited to see what you create," Mr. Hammond said before ending the meeting.

"I'm excited to get to work," I told him before leaving the office and heading to my apartment to leave my notebook. After I left the notebook, I freshened up a bit before heading to the employee cafeteria to get something to eat and to meet Robert if he was still there.

I tried not to seem too obvious as I grabbed some food and looked around the room for him. When I spotted him, he was sitting by himself, which surprised me. I thought he would have at least a few of the other employees sitting around him since he had been working here for a while.

"Hey," I said as I walked closer to his table. I gave him a smile when he looked up at me.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" he asked as I sat down across from him.

"It went well. I'll be painting the mural in the tourist dining area tomorrow, and then move to different sections of the park after that," I replied and took a sip of water. "How did the rest of your day go?" I asked and smiled at seeing him a little more relaxed.

"It was normal. The raptors keep testing the enclosure and electrical fencing. They never hit the same place twice," he said and my jaw dropped a little.

"Well you said they were smart but I didn't realize they were that smart," I said and took a bite of food. "Do the other dinosaurs give you as much trouble as the raptors?" I questioned.

"Some do, but most just go about their own business because they have big enough enclosures. You should never wander off into any of the enclosures, even the herbivore ones. Anything could happen," he told me and surprised me with the caring look in his eyes.

"No worries. I'll be staying in the tourist buildings or my apartment. I'm here to paint, not explore the enclosures. I'll leave that to the people who know what they are doing," I said and gave a little wink.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone here knows what they are doing when it comes to dinosaurs," he replied and looked around at the other employees in the cafeteria.

"True, but hopefully everyone here is as careful as they can be. If I had your job, I'd probably carry a gun the whole time," I told him and looked down at the table.

"Smart thinking," he said and gave me a grin. "I have to do my usual round of checking up the park tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to go with me when you get a break from painting?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun. Sure, I'd love to go," I told him and felt my heart jump again when he gave me a grin. I was starting to really like seeing that grin.

We finished eating and he walked me back to my apartment. I was surprised to see that his apartment was only a few away from mine. He told me to meet him at the front of the building when I got a break from painting tomorrow.

The next day, I started working on the mural in the tourist dining area. I'm glad I was doing this one first because it was the one with the raptors and I still clearly had the image of the raptor in my mind. My hair was in a messy bun and I had paint all over my pants and shirt by the time I grabbed a quick lunch. Chris and Tony came by to say hello and check out the mural, but they couldn't stay long.

"It's looking great so far," a deep voice said from behind.

I almost dropped the paint and paint brush when I spun around to see that Robert was standing behind me. "You scared me," I said as I held the paint brush close to my chest.

"Didn't mean to, but this really does look great so far. Are you free to go with me as I check the park?" he asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Sure, just let me clean out the brushes really quick," I said and quickly grabbed the brushes to clean them out before meeting back up with Robert. I also washed the paint off my hands and face too. "Ready," I said when I saw him still waiting for me by the mural.

"Let's go," he said and surprised me again by holding out his arm. He grinned when I looped my arm with his, and we walked outside to the jeep he had waiting for us. I couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit when he opened the car door for me.

"What a gentleman," I said and smiled when he chuckled as he got in the driver's seat.

"Of course," he said and we both laughed and he started the jeep.

The drive around the park was beautiful, but it was really nice to spend more time with Robert. The more time I spent with him, the more I was starting to like him. He parked the jeep at the apartment complex, and I laughed when he opened my car door for me.

"How about I cook us dinner tomorrow?" he suggested and my heart froze for a second.

"Sure, it's a date," I said and watched his reaction at the word date.

"It's a date. See you tomorrow," he said and gave me his usual grin before we went to our different apartments.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

The next day I was still working on the mural in the tourist dining area, but I couldn't stop focusing on the butterflies in my stomach. It had been a long time since I had been on a date, and none of those dates had went well. The dates always went badly or I just became bored with the guys after a few dates. I hoped that the date with Robert went well tonight because to be honest he is the most interesting man I had ever met.

"My dear, this looks beautiful," Mr. Hammond said from near me. He walked over to me after I looked at him. Thankfully he didn't scare me like Robert did the other day.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," I replied and took a drink of water. "I'm excited to start working on the other murals as soon as I get this done," I told him as he looked at the basic painting of the raptors and the scenery around them on the wall. I still had a lot of shading and color blending to do on the raptors and plants, but that should only take another day or so.

"Have you been enjoying the park so far?" he asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"Well I've only seen the whole park once or twice and so far I've been enjoying it," I replied even though I really wanted to tell him that he shouldn't have brought dinosaurs back to life.

"Great, in a few more weeks my grandchildren will be coming here before the park opens. Do you think they'll have fun?" he asked.

"I'm sure they'll love it," I said with a small smile, but on the inside I was wondering why he wanted to bring his grandchildren here before the park had even been deemed safe for the public. I had heard some of the other workers talking about how the park still needed to be checked to see if it was safe for people to visit.

"Wonderful, well keep up the great work," he said before leaving the room.

I looked back at the mural and decided I had a little bit of time to add some more color variation before I had to get ready for tonight's date. Unfortunately there were no jeeps waiting outside so I had to run to the apartment so I could clean up and get dressed. I just put on a simple sundress because I didn't know what to wear and I didn't want to go casual.

After locking my apartment, I walked over and knocked on Robert's apartment door. I heard him call out that he would be right there and a minute later he opened the door. He was wearing a black shirt and some nice jeans, and he looked great.

"Amy, you look lovely, please come in," he said and moved aside so I could enter his home.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Also, it smells amazing in here," I said as I caught the scent of dinner, which smelled better than any food I had smelled in a while.

"Thanks, I made chicken alfredo tonight. I'm not the best cook but I hope you like it," he said and I just smiled at how cute he was being.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not the best at cooking either so I'm sure whatever you made it will be delicious," I replied and he seemed to relax a little bit.

We walked to his kitchen table and he pulled out the chair for me and then gently pushed it back to the table after I sat down. I felt myself blush at how much of a gentleman he was. I had never met a guy like him before. I watched as he sat out the pasta and water, which I was happy to see because I had told him the other day that I didn't drink.

I took a bite of the pasta and closed my eyes at how delicious it was. "This is great. Maybe you could give me cooking lessons someday," I said and chuckled when a light pink graced his cheeks.

"Ok, how about tomorrow night we cook together at your place or we could cook here, either way," he suggested with a shrug.

"Sure, how about tomorrow, we meet at my place and cook dinner together. I'll also make cookies. I'm good at making cookies," I said and he just chuckled.

"I haven't had homemade cookies in years," he said and gave me a true smile.

The rest of the date went better than any date I've ever had. I washed the dishes since he cooked and he dried them. I blushed when he walked me back to my apartment and gently grabbed my hand before I could go into my apartment.

"Good night, Amy," he said softly and kissed my cheek.

"Good night, Robert," I said and kissed his cheek before disappearing into my apartment. I put my hands on my cheeks and felt how hot they were. "Best date ever," I thought and walked over to the couch and collapsed on it.

The next few weeks were the best weeks of my life. I was officially dating Robert and he was slowly becoming a big part of my life. The only problem was that I would be leaving in less than a week. I had one last mural to finish painting and it was the mural in Mr. Hammond's office.

I sighed when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist as I stood back looking at the beginning of the mural. "Hey," I softly said when I felt Robert kiss my cheek. "How has your day been?" I asked and put my hands on his arms.

"So far so good but I'm worried about tonight," he said and rested his chin on my head.

"What's happening tonight?" I questioned while turning around to face him.

"We're moving a new female raptor into the enclosure with the others," he said and wrapped my own arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. "I have a bad feeling about tonight," he said.

"Just be careful," I said and kissed him on the lips.

"I will. I'll come see you as soon as we've finished moving the new raptor," he said and I felt a little relieved that he would come see me so I would know he's safe and alive.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

I made Robert stay with me that night after he told me that a man was killed by the new raptor. He held me tightly the entire night and I let him because that could have been him.

He was quiet the next morning but after we ate breakfast, he started to come back to himself. I could tell he was still troubled by what happened and so was I, but he had to get to work and he couldn't dwell on it too much.

He gave me a kiss before he left to make his rounds of the park, and I went to Mr. Hammond's office to start the last mural. Supposedly tomorrow would be when Mr. Hammond's grandchildren came to the park as well as the other people who would give an ok for the park to open to the public.

I didn't worry too much about who all was going to be here, but I guess I should have when Mr. Hammond told me later that day that I would be joining the people who would judge the park. He said I would be there to go on the same tour as them and also just talk about how safe the park has been the last few weeks. He didn't mention the fact that a man died last night, and I could tell that he didn't want me to say anything either.

"Oh and just wear something nice and casual tomorrow. I don't want you to wear any kind of uniform," he said and I just nodded. "Great, see you tomorrow," he said and left his office to go check on something else in the park.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow?" I asked and set down my paintbrush. "Just try to stay positive," I thought and took a few deep breaths.

Later that night, Robert and I were cooking dinner in my apartment. I had just told him that I would be joining the guests tomorrow on their tour.

"What do you mean you're joining them? That tour hasn't been completed once without some glitches in the system," he said as he set down the knife he was using to chop carrots. "I don't want you going on that. It's not safe," he said and walked over to wrap his arms around me as I was stirring the pot of soup.

"I really don't want to go either, but I kind of have to since technically he's still paying me as an employee right now. Sure I'm just here to paint but if he asks for me to do something else as part of the job, then I kind of have to. That clause was in my part-time contract," I told him as I leaned back against his chest. "I promise I'll be careful," I said and turned my head to kiss him before focusing back on the soup.

"If you find any excuse to get off the tour then use it," he whispered and squeezed my waist. He gave a big sigh and then went back to slicing the carrots.

The next day I spent breakfast with Robert in the employee cafeteria before I went back to the apartment to get ready for meeting the guests and the tour. Mr. Hammond had told me to meet him and the guests at the VIP dining area. I smoothed down my clothes when I heard Mr. Hammond's voice and a few others that I didn't recognize.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the artist who has been painting all the murals you just saw, Amy Stone. She will be dining with us and joining you all on the tour afterwards," Mr. Hammond said and I saw three men, one woman, and two children standing with him. "Amy, this is Dr. Ellie Sattler, Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ian Malcolm, my grandchildren Tim and Lex, and my lawyer Donald Gennaro," he continued as he introduced everyone to me.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a nod of my head. "Dinner is ready," I said and we all entered the room. I took a seat and chuckled when the kids sat on either side of their grandfather. I ended up sitting by Dr. Malcolm.

"So have you seen any of the dinosaurs?" Dr. Malcolm asked me as the food was brought out to the table.

"Some," I said with a shrug. "I mainly just came here to paint," I honestly told him. I asked him what he did for a living and slowly started regretting it when he started talking about the chaos theory. Everything he was saying just made me feel worse about today because I already had a bad feeling yesterday. Thankfully, he was distracted by what Mr. Hammond, Dr. Grant, and the lawyer were discussing.

"Enough of that, time for the tour," Mr. Hammond finally announced getting tired of the negative opinions.

"So are the dinosaurs cool?" Tim asked me as he and Lex walked outside with me.

"Definitely," I said with a grin. "They know more about the dinosaurs than I do," I said and motioned to Dr. Sattler and Dr. Grant.

Tim and Lex smiled before rushing ahead of me to go talk to Dr. Sattler and Dr. Grant. Dr. Malcolm walked beside me and I got in the car with him, Dr. Grant, and Dr. Sattler. It was cute to watch Dr. Grant run away from the kids.

I immediately felt my nerves become on edge when the cars started moving. "So what should we expect to see?" Dr. Sattler asked as she turned in the seat to look at me.

"Not really sure. I'm not the dinosaur expert and I've never been on this tour," I told her and looked out the window. "Let's hope this goes well," I thought and quickly buckled my seat belt.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

My nerves were on edge the entire tour, especially when we stopped in front the Tyrannosaurus Rex enclosure. I frowned when they made a goat appear in a small cage, which slowly disappeared and left the goat on a chain. "I don't want to see this," I thought and gave a sigh of relief when the cars started moving again.

"It looks like it is going to storm," I muttered after looking out the window at the clouds.

"What is that?" Dr. Grant said once we were further away from the last enclosure. He jumped out of the jeep and Dr. Sattler quickly followed him.

"I guess we're getting out of the car," Dr. Malcolm said and we joined Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler. The lawyer, Tim, and Lex also got out of their car and joined us as we walked into a field where a triceratops was laying on the ground and one of the park workers was checking on it.

"What's wrong with it?" I heard Tim ask his sister.

"I don't know," Lex muttered.

"Excuse me, do you have a walkie-talkie I could use?" I asked the worker while Dr. Sattler tried figuring out what was making the dinosaur sick. "Thanks," I replied when he handed me his walkie-talkie.

I walked a little distance away so I could try to get in touch with Robert. I was starting to get worried about the storm. "Robert," I said once I found the channel he usually used.

"Amy, is that you?" Robert replied.

"Yes, we've stopped the tour because of a sick triceratops. What is going on with the weather? I think there might be a bad storm," I said as I looked at the worker's jeep. I did not want to continue this tour.

"Hammond doesn't believe me but there is a bad storm heading this way. Leave the tour. Take the jeep back," he said and I could hear how stressed he sounded.

"Is something else going on?" I asked softly.

"I just don't want something to happen to you. I have a bad feeling about this," he said and I took a deep breath.

"I'll take the jeep back and meet you at the main building," I finally said after taking a minute to calm down.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for you," he said and the walkie-talkie went silent.

I gave the walkie-talkie back to the worker before asking if I could go back to the main building with him after he finished checking on the dinosaur. When he said that he had room in the jeep, I gave a deep sigh of relief. The thunder above just made my bad feeling about today worse.

I waved goodbye to Lex and Tim, who kept staring out the window at the dinosaur. The tour jeeps disappeared from sight and I hoped that everything went well. Watching Dr. Sattler dig through the dinosaur's feces made me nauseous, so I had to go sit in the jeep until they were done checking on the dinosaur.

"Why didn't you stay on the tour?" Dr. Sattler asked when she sat in the jeep behind me.

"I need to get back to the main building," I replied not giving much detail. I didn't want to worry Dr. Sattler about my bad feeling when there was a chance that nothing could happen.

"If we have time, I would love to look at the murals you've been painting," she continued and I smiled.

"I'll show them to you," I replied and quickly buckled my seat belt before the jeep started moving on a path that would take us to the main building.

"So who did you talk to on the walkie-talkie earlier?" she asked and laughed when I jumped.

"You met him earlier at the raptor enclosure," I said and looked up at her with a shy smile.

"Robert Muldoon," Dr. Sattler exclaimed in surprise.

"That's him," I said and laughed when she finally closed her jaws. "He's actually a big sweetie when you get to know him," I continued and she just gave me a smile.

"Sounds just like Alan," she said and now it was my turn to tease her a little bit. "I just wish he wanted kids," she whispered and frowned when she realized I heard her.

"Maybe one day," I said and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe," she said and we didn't talk much after that until we got to the main building.

I was finally able to relax a little today when I saw Robert waiting in the lobby. A grin appeared on his face when I saw him, and I could help but run forward and hug him. I ignored the giggling from Dr. Sattler when Robert kissed me.

When Robert pulled away from me so he could see who was giggling at us, but I saw a worried expression on his face. He looked down at me and saw me staring up at him. "I'll tell you in a minute," he whispered before giving a polite smile to Dr. Sattler. "Would you like to join us in the computer lab to watch the rest of the tour and check on your companions?" he suggested and Dr. Sattler nodded.

"So how bad is the storm going to be?" I whispered after Dr. Sattler entered the computer lab and we stayed in the hallway.

"Severe, but that's not the worst part. One of the men who works on all of the computers and security systems has disappeared, and the systems are starting to fail," Robert said as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What does that mean?" I asked even though I had an idea of what that meant.

"It means that all of the security systems, locks, and electrical fences are down. It also means that the power will eventually go out, and the dinosaurs will be able to get out of their enclosures," he said and quickly grabbed me around the waist before I could collapse to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

"What do you mean nothing is working?" Dr. Sattler snapped when we entered the computer lab.

"I'm sorry my dear, they are perfectly safe as long as they stay in the vehicles," Mr. Hammond tried to tell her, but we all knew that if the dinosaurs were running free than a little jeep wouldn't protect anyone.

"We have to go get them," Dr. Sattler demanded. She started pacing around the room while Mr. Hammond tried to calm her down.

"I'll go get the systems restarted while you guys handle this," the man who had been smoking the entire time said and stood from his seat.

"I'll go with you," Robert said to Dr. Sattler, who was about to walk out of the computer lab.

"Me too," I said and frowned Robert immediately turned to me and shook his head. "I can help," I said when he said I should stay here and stay safe.

"Please just stay here," he said softly and I gave a sigh and nod before he left with Dr. Sattler. As soon as he was gone, I turned to Mr. Hammond, who was the only one left in the room with me. "Where do you keeps the guns?" I asked and didn't even blink when his jaw dropped. "We are not going to stay here unarmed," I continued and crossed my arms across my chest.

"This way," Mr. Hammond said still a little surprised, but he did lead me to a room in the employee section of the building where there was a locked closet with a few guns. "Emergencies," he muttered to himself before letting me grab the guns and ammo that I wanted. I wasn't the best shot but I had learned how to use a gun years ago, and I was not going to walk around without one. I could only imagine what my mom would say if I survived this.

I was a nervous mess as Mr. Hammond and I went back to the computer lab to wait for Dr. Sattler and Robert to return with survivors, if there were any. When footsteps echoed down the hallway, I immediately looked into the hall and breathed a sigh of relief. Robert was back and so was Dr. Sattler and Dr. Malcolm.

"Where are the others?" I asked even though I was afraid to ask that question.

"The lawyer didn't make it, but Alan and the kids did," Dr. Sattler said as she and Robert set Dr. Malcolm on a table. She started bandaging Dr. Malcolm's leg the best she could while Robert walked over to me.

"When did you get a gun?" he asked even though he seemed glad I had a weapon.

"As soon as you left. I was not going to stay here unarmed. Now what do we do? Are we going to wait here for the systems to be turned back on or?" I started saying but Mr. Hammond cut me off.

"A bunker. We have a bunker," he said and everyone looked at him in surprise. "This way," he said and he led the way to the bunker while Robert and I helped Dr. Malcolm.

The atmosphere was tense as we all made our way to the bunker. I had a bad feeling that a raptor would jump out of nowhere but we were lucky to make it to the bunker safely. Robert helped Dr. Malcolm sit down on a table in the middle of a room. I grabbed a few rags for the man so he could wipe away the sweat from his forehead. His injured leg was making him become fevered.

"What's taking so long about getting the power back on?" Robert finally said as he came over to stand near me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"I don't know. He should have already turned everything back on by now," Mr. Hammond said before a silence descended on the room.

"Well someone will have to go check it and turn everything on," I finally said and felt Robert squeeze my waist.

"I'll go," Dr. Sattler volunteered.

"You can't go alone," Robert said since he knew that the main breakers were near the raptor enclosure.

"Ok, let's go," Dr. Sattler said after Mr. Hammond told her how to exactly turn everything on at the main breaker.

"I'm going with you," I told both of them and followed them out while holding my gun. "Don't even make me stay here. If those raptors are out then you'll need every extra eye and weapon you can get," I snapped before Robert could even try to make me stay. I don't know but I had a terrible feeling that if he went out there alone while Dr. Sattler was working on getting the power back on, then he wouldn't come back alive. "I'm going to watch your back and you'll watch mine. We'll be fine," I whispered to him as all three of us rushed out of the bunker and headed towards the breakers.

"Stay alert," Robert whispered as we got closer to the breakers. He motioned for Dr. Sattler to rush towards the breakers, which were in a small building under the ground. "I see you," Robert muttered and I grabbed his arm before he could go into the denser part of the jungle.

"They'll attack you from anywhere in there. At least out here you can see them," I said and made sure he stayed close to me and away from where bushes were rustling further back in the jungle.

Everything was too quiet and I was surprised that the raptors hadn't tried anything yet, but Robert and I kept watching every direction to be safe. When Dr. Sattler let out a terrified scream, we both tensed up. I wanted to run and help her, and I could tell Robert did too, but we stayed where we were. Our worry disappeared a tiny bit when she appeared running towards us.

"Watch out," I screamed and fired at a raptor that jumped out of the jungle towards Dr. Sattler.

Robert also shot the raptor while I shot at another one that appeared. Dr. Sattler kept running towards the main building while we followed her the best we could. We had to keep shooting at the raptors, and we were able to get in some good shots and kill all three of them. We didn't calm down because the gunshots probably drew another dinosaur's attention.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own Amy.

Story Start

As the three of us got closer to the main building, we were shocked to see Dr. Grant and Mr. Hammond's grandchildren alive. Dr. Sattler ran straight for Dr. Grant while Robert and I checked on the children.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright," I said as I hugged Tim and Lex. "Come on, we have to get to your grandfather," I said and Robert picked up Tim since he was limping a lot, and I ran while holding Lex's hand.

We went to run for the breaker but before we could, we heard a jeep horn honking at us. We went towards the front of the building and saw Mr. Hammond and Dr. Malcolm in a jeep honking the horn at us.

"Hurry we have a helicopter waiting for us," Dr. Malcolm shouted and we all rushed to get into the jeep.

There was barely any room and I didn't have a seat, until Robert grabbed me and made me sit in his lap. I blushed brightly as the jeep started racing towards the helicopter pad. "Thanks," I muttered and felt Robert wrap his arms around my waist.

"No, thank you for keeping me out of the jungle just now," he said and buried his head in my shoulder.

"I just had a bad feeling that if I didn't stop you, then I would lose you," I said and put my hands on top of his around my waist.

The rest of us were quiet as we drove to the helicopter pad. Thankfully there really was a helicopter waiting for us and it was ready to fly away. Once again I ended up sitting in Robert's lap in the helicopter, but this time I just sat there and relaxed. I was exhausted after everything that had happened, and I wasn't the only one who was ready to pass out.

I didn't even look back at the island as we flew away. I just looked at everyone that sat around me. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the kids sitting around Dr. Grant.

"So what happens now?" Robert asked as he held me closer to him.

"Well you can stay with me until we figure out what happens next," I said and he gave me a kiss.

"Thank you, I love you," Robert whispered and my heart jumped.

"Love you too," I said and smiled at the teasing looks Dr. Sattler gave me. "Oh and just to warn you, my mother can be scarier than a dinosaur," I said and Robert just laughed.

"I think I'll survive," he said and decided to take a nap to relax.

"Well this was definitely the most interesting job I have ever had," I thought and looked out the window. Now I could only look forward to the future. "No more dinosaurs, ever," I thought and smiled at the sun shining on the ocean.

The End.


End file.
